


Jump

by orphan_account



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 05:44:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2139261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed falls to the demons inside him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jump

**Author's Note:**

> Al has his body back, and Ed still has alchemy.
> 
> Please comment your thoughts.

Edward Elric hated himself. 

Plain and simple. 

Hates that he let his mother die. 

Hates that he was the reason Al is in the suit of armor, then came out deathly thin. 

Hates that he can't save the people that need him. Nina... Hughes. They were his fault. 

And most of all, Edward hates that he is standing on the edge of a pit, deeper than he could imagine. Trying not to fall in and slowly but surely failing. 

He failed a lot. 

He knew Al didn't need him. He has friends that he would trust with his life and they would take care of him. And there are people who would do anything for him, just to see him smile. Al had that effect on people, they just instantly loved him. Not so much Ed. 

Ed didn't know what to do with his life. His whole goal was to get Al back, and for once, it worked. Even though Al had to throw himself in the gate to bring his arm back. 

Life was dull and it was taking a toll on him. He wanted to know what he was doing next, but every time he started to the only things he could think about we're all his failures over the years. Lior, Nina, Al, and Scar too. 

Ed wondered toward the edge of the bridge he was on, knowing that no one ever came this way, and he was alone. Al doesn't need him, and no one else had ever needed him. He should just let himself fall off and then the world would become a better place. 

He climbed over the small wall, made to stop accidents from happening, and took a deep breath. And stepped off. 

 

 

Only to have his automail grabbed suddenly and held tightly. Slowly, he was pulled back up, dreading the face he would see. Was it Riza, with a gun in her other hand, ready to shoot him? Was it Al, following him, and about to chew him out? Ed had no idea, and frankly, just wanted to fall to his death.

To his surprise, it was not Riza, nor Al, but Roy Mustang himself. 

"What do you think you're doing dumbass!?" He growled out, hauling him over the barrier and pulling him into a warm embrace. 

Ed was shocked. What in the hell would Roy Mustang want to save him. Roy hated him and always would. So why would he save him. 

"Are you going to answer me? Or are you just going to stand there till I leave, because if that's the case I'm calling Alphonse."

That made Ed jump, and he quickly answered. "Why did you save me?"

Roy looked surprised, and slowly shook his head. "You don't understand what you mean to me. To all of the team. You're part of our family, and they is no way I'm hell I would just let you fall like that." Roy made Ed look at him. "Now, tell me, why did you do that?"

Ed froze. "None of you need me. I'm not doing anything productive and I'm becoming a waste of fresh air." 

As Ed talked, Roy looked angrier and angrier. "Don't you dare say that." He growled out so deep, Ed was actually afraid. "Don't every say that. You make all the difference in the would. If it weren't for you the office would be dreadfully boring, and without you Al would still be in the armor, and-" Ed cut him off. "Without me Al would have never gotten into the armor and the people of Lior would have stayed safe, and the homunculi's plan would have never been put into action and-" now Roy cut him off. "They would have just waited for something else to come up. That is not you fault so don't even go there." Ed tried to pull away, because when Roy said anything looking and sounding like that, he was scary, but Roy held on tighter. 

"If everyone else isn't good enough, what about me?"

"What about you, you'll lose a terrible subordinate and probably gain an amazing one." Roy shook his head. 

"That's not what I meant. Edward Elric, you are special to me. You bring light into a day full of darkness and i wouldn't change that for anything. You make me smile when all I want or do is drink my lid away. I think of you and the sun shines brighter, the grass is greener and the world comes into. focus. Now I'm going to take a leap of faith, may I kiss you?"

Ed was shocked, but somehow felt himself nodding, not even realize he had done so until Roy pressed his lips to Ed's own chapped ones. Without even realizing it, Ed kissed back and slowly he felt himself relaxing for the first time in long time.


End file.
